Loyalty & Trust
by scribbleface
Summary: With the death of her recent husband, a mentally sensitive Bellatrix has been sent to Spinner's End to be watched by Snape on the Dark Lord's orders. M for violence, disturbing content and sex scenes. BL SS. ...COMPLETED...
1. Loyalty and Trust

**LOYALTY & TRUST**

**Written by: **Izabella Blanc, aka, rigamortis.

**Main Characters: **Snape, Bellatrix, Wormtail, Voldemort, A bit of Draco thrown in for good meaure.

**Spoilers: **Yes. I suggest you read all the books written by JK Rowling thus far. nods

**Rated: M, 16+. **Contains violence, horror, sex scenes, low level coarse language, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the brilliant characters mentioned in this fanfic were created by the mastermind, JK Rowling. Let us all worship on the count of three.

----------

**Chapter One - Loyalty and Trust**

Severus Snape bent down and smoothed the frizzy, crumpled hair off her face with his long, pale fingers. When she slept she looked almost radiant, and in the least bit scary as she was when she was awake.

Her heavy lidded eyes fluttered for a moment and she turned over on the sofa, muttering to herself through her unsettling dreams. Her raven hair fell back over her pale face like a curtain, cloaking the red puffy cheeks that had been the result of her non-stop crying and raging tantrums for over a week.

She would just cry, scream, and occasionally throw heavy, valuable stuff at Snape before she went back to sleep.

She hated Snape; wouldn't even call him by his first name. And the recent death of her husband seemed to have sent her off edge, infuriating her resentment towerds Snape like oil thrown on an already blazing pyre.

And though he hid it well, Snape could not deny his feelings that he was strangely infatuated with her; intoxicated by her mere presence.

"Bellatrix..." he whispered her name quietly, the syllables trickling through his lips like honey.

The Dark Lord had put Bellatrix in Snape's care because, as Snape was his most trustworthy death eater he knew he could count on Snape to look after his most loyal; Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord did not wish for his most loyal death eater to do anything rash in her sensitive state; to hunt after the boy who had killed her husband: Neville Longbottom.

Bellatrix, to say the least, did not want to be looked after, housed and fed by th man she trusted least at the house she disliked the most, but the Dark Lord wanted her out of the way while he took care of Potter, and his orders were to be followed.

But if her dislike for the Dark Lord's choice was anything to go by, Snape's dislike for it was even worse. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? She would not even heed a single word he said; and he didn't dare touch her unless he wanted to be most horribly cursed. Moreover, it wasn't exactly any secret that he and Rudolphus had hated each other's guts.

Snape had felt no remorse for Rudolphis Lestrange's death, except for perhaps the effect it had on Bella. To tell the truth, he had no idea why she had stuck with her abusive husband for so long. Snape had seen Rudophis hit Bellatrix on more than one occasion. If he, Severus, was with Bellatrix, at least...

_No_. Snape thought to himself, wrenching his gaze away from her. What on earth am I thinking - if_ I _were with Bellatrix?

Silently he paced the floor of his study, occasionally sparing glances at the sleeping woman on his sofa.

Bellatrix was drooling. Her hair was in tangles and her toes were bare.

Carefully, Snape pulled the blanket over her toes and spared her one last glance before quietly leaving the study.

He must somehow pursuade the Dark Lord to send her somwhere else; this was _ruining_ him.

Please Read & Review / rigamortis.


	2. A Letter

**Chapter Two - A Letter**

Opening the door to the study, Snape found Wormtail right outside the door in a hunched position, his head turned as if he had been listening through the keyhole.

Snape pointed his wand at the ratty little man. "What did I tell you about listening at keyholes, Pettigrew? he snarled, fighting to keep a pink blush away from his sallow cheeks.

Wormtail gave an evil little smile of acknowledgement that Snape disliked instantly. Issuing a loud crack with his wand, Snape uttered a few incantations at Wormtail, who looked as if he had been whipped and scampered down the hallway yelping and clutching his bottom.

'And bring me some elf wine!' Snape he yelled angrily behind him.

Ten minutes later, Snape sat at his bedside desk, writing a letter to Lord Voldemort and sipping a glass of the blood-red wine. He hoped that Wormtail did not suspect his feelings for Bellatrix, otherwise he would have to use a tricky little obliviation charm. But right now his thoughts were bend on writing this letter.

How to start? He knew better than to betray his own beleif that to argue with the Dark Lord's plans was perhaps the stupidest thing you could do. He re-wrote it for the seventh time.

_Dark Lord,_

_Bellatrix is too hard to look after; she sleeps in my study rather than in the spare room i have provided for her and breaks my things. I request that she could be sent to the Malfoy Manor where she will be able to be looked after and provided for better._

_Sending you my utmost regards,_

_S. Snape_

'I would not be in this situation,' Snape thought ruefully, looking at the clock on the wall above his bed, 'If I had not made the unbreakable vow last year with Narcissa Malfoy. I would be in my office at Hogwarts right now, grading papers and rating everyone a 0.'

But it had his desire to impress Bellatrix that had lead him to the unbreakable oath, which he followed right to the death of Dumbledore.

'I really have fucked things up quite a bit this time.' He muttered to himself miserably. 'And she doesn't even think differently of me.'

A small cough came from the doorway. Snape's heart leapt into his throat as he tuned around and saw Bellatrix standing behind him, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks swollen, her hair a matted mess falling down to her waist and her dress robes unchanged in days. She looked as if she had hardly enough energy for the usual sneer, and held herself up by mearely leaning against the doorframe. Quickly Snape stuffed the letter under a book and turned to look at her enquiringly.

'Thirsty.' Bellatrix croaked. She looked covertly at the drink in Snapes hand. 'Wheres wine. Want some. Give it.'

Snape paused for a while, then poured her a glass. She had not eaten or drunken in days, Her lips were dry and cracked her voice almost gone. It would have been infinatly better to feed her water and a sandwich, but at least this was a start, and Snape didn't particularly want her turning violent again, although it had its entertaining purposes.

He offered the glass to her and she snatched it rudely, along with the three-quarter filled bottle of wine that he had been preserving on his desk, and a couple more smaller bottles of laquer sitting on his mantle piece. Proceeding to glug the wine as she loped out of the study, Bellatrix made her grandure exit. Snape looked at the door where she had left for a while.

Turning back to his letter, smirking a little, he crumpled it up and threw it into the wastepaper basket which sat underneath his desk.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	3. Too Much Wine

**Chapter Three - Too much wine**

Snape really should have known better than to let Bellatrix take off with all that booze. She spent the rest of the night raving drunk, throwing things around and breaking his entire china collection before returning to the study where she threw up most of the contents of her stomach all over his leather couch and _Deadly Potions _book.

Snape let her sleep in it for the night before tiptoeing into the study and clearing away the mess with a flick of his wand.

Carefully he felt Bellatrix's forehead. It was burning up.

Bellatrix woke up with a start and half-heartedly pushed him away.

'Gerrof me.' she muttered. Attempting to sit up, she clutched her head suddenly and moaned, sinking back into the couch.

'Here.' Snape procured a small vial of potion from his pocket that he had brewed that morning. Unplugging it, Bellatrix watched suspiciously as a cool fragrant mist floated up and wound its way gracefully around the study.

'Drink this.'

'What is it? You're not trying poison me are you?' Bellatrix would have argued further if she had had the energy, but she didn't struggle when Snape hissed 'Drink!' and forced the vile into her mouth. 'It will help.'

A smooth, cool feeling flooded her senses and cleared her head. She was still sucking on the end of the vial like a greedy baby when Snape pulled it out of her mouth and popped the lid back on it. She glared at him through half-opened eyes for a while, and then the most amazing thing happened.

'Thanks.' She muttered, and flopped back onto the sofa suddenly in a heavy drowse.

Snape shook his head. The poor woman obviously did not take to drinking well, this thanking was very out of character.

'All right, Bellatrix. It will take a a few hours for the potion to do its work, until then you will be rendered immobile. And then you should be up and demolishing my study again.'

He wasn't sure that she was fully concious now as she did not respond. Picking her up, he cradled her in his arms and carried her to the spare room down the end of the hall where he gently placed her on the bed and quickly sponged her forehead, his hand tingling every time thier skin met.

She was dozing now.

'Sleep tight, Bella.' Snape whispered. Unable to resist it, perhaps taking advantage of his situation, he swiftly kissed her forehead, her nose, her sleeping mouth and her strong, jutted chin before he quitted the room.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	4. Veritaserum

**Chapter Four - Veritaseum**

The next evening, Snape was sitting at the table eating spaghetti bolognaise boredly with a pair of chopsticks.

Womtail was sitting under the table (Snape never let the filth occupy a seat at the table and so Wormtail often sat under it), eating some plain spagetti off the floor with his hands.

Snape dropped his chopsticks in surprise when the door was flung open and there stood Bella. Stopping himself from staring open mouthed at this beauty, Snape regained himself and picked up his chopsticks.

The potion had definatly had an effect on her. Her cheeks were no longer red and swollen, the rings from under her eyes were gone. She had brushed her hair at least, and applied some heavy black kohl eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of long, thick, black velvet dress-robes with draping arms, baring the silky, pale skin on her throat and collarbones. her hands were covered in beautiful ruby, onyx and ebony rings.

'I see you are well?' Snape said, masking the nervousness that he felt with a swagger and a smirk.

'More well than yesterday, I suppose.' Bellatrix muttered.

What the hell was this? Though she was glaring at him with the expression of utmost contempt on her face, Bellatrix was neither cursing him or throwing things at him.

Snape stood up and with a flick of his wand drew a chair to the table and, with another flick, a plate of spaghetti and a pair of chopsticks landed gracefully opposite him, along with a tall glass of water.

'Sit.' He said, It was more of a command than an offer. 'You need to eat.'

'Don't think you can tell me what to do!' Bellatrix hissed. 'I may be in _your_ house, using _your_ spare bedroom and breaking _your_ things,' She said the last part with a ferverant sneer, 'But that doesn't mean you can tell me what I must do.'

But she sat anyway, glaring at her food for a while. 'You are eating Italian cruisine with Asian utensils?'

Snape shrugged. 'I like the fusion of ethnic styles. Unless you think that you can cook better?'

Bellatrix took a bite dubiously. 'No.' She admitted, 'I cannot cook. I have never had to in my life. Rudolphis...' She stopped, blinked back tears, and turned her face to her food once more, focusing all her concentration on it.

'Neither can I.' Snape said, trying to make light of the situation, 'Cook, I mean. I buy the ready-made stuff.'

Bellatrix let out a snort, but the edges of her mouth had curled into a small smile. 'So did Rudolphis...' The smile had a flicker of sadness in it.

Why did it sting everytime she said his name?

Snape just nodded, silent. It was strange, usually when Bellatrix was around he couldn't shut up, always going on about this and that, informing them, impressing them with what seemed his endless knowledge. But now, he kept silent. She obviously needed to get something off her chest.

'...He never was good at anything other housework, would often get me to do it, but at least he could follow instructions on a packet of ready-to-make food.' She said sadly. 'The bastard would never let me out of his sight though... except for when the Dark Lord summoned me, and he couldn't do much else. He thought me and the Dark Lord _had _something...' she snorted. 'And when I came back he would get angry... jealous... violent... '

She twisted her face into a grimace. Why was she telling Snape all this? And why wasn't he interupting has he always did... Why was he looking at her in a concerned way?

They sat silently for a while.

Bellatrix broke it with a whisper. 'I hated him. Always did, Severus. But My father and mother set me up with a Pureblood as was thier wish. If I had had my own way... well, I wouldn't have married at all.'

Snape nodded silently, he understood.

'Though I miss Rudophis, And I have regret for not saving him from death, I can't say that he didn't deserve it.'

Snape laughed lightly. 'Anyone who hurts you Bella, deserves death. And Rudolphis, well... can't say he wan't an idiot.' He stopped, and jammed his mouth shut. Where did that come from? It had spewed so eagerly from his mouth, a secret piece of his heart that he kept so well guarded.

Bellatrix stopped suddenly, a thick silence cloaked them. she resumed her icily tone. 'Did you put Veritaserum in my food?'

Snape shook his head no.

'You're lying through your teeth, Snape.' She glared.

'What you want to tell me is your responsiblity.' Snape answered, smirking half-heartedly. 'I will say that you are the most accomplished occlumens the wizarding world has ever met, doubtful I would be able to peak into your mind if I tried- and I have.' His hand almost flew to his mouth but he kept them, with difficulty, poised with his chopsticks. He had let too much slip.

'Don't mock me!' Bellatrix said furiously. 'And don't lie to me so! You pretend to care, but you don't give a shit about anyone, not even yourself! You have poisoned me with the truth potion, something that even my husband never dared to do! I have always kept my thoughts so well guarded- I had to, living with Ru--' She clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes burning with anger.'

'Listen Bella, I-'

'Don't call me Bella, you bastard!' She stood suddenly and flung her plate at him, threw her chair onto the floor and stamped out of the room, her velvet robes swishing behind her.

Snape pulled the spaghetti out of his hair.

Underneath the table, Wormtail smothered his laughter with fingers of his stiff, silver hand, the small vial of Veritaserum dancing merrily in his pocket.

Snape kicked him.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	5. A Meeting with the Dark Lord

**Chapter Five - A meeting with the Dark Lord**

**A/N - I have never been to Borthwick Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland, but it does exist and I should like to go there very much.**

A week passed, and Snape was pleased to see that Bellatrix slept in the spare room rather than demolishing his study, the first stages of post-mortem greif had obviously wearing off. Although she would sometimes get drunk on wine and start crying uncontrollably, _At least_, Snape thought to himself, _she has taken to torturing Wormtail rather than break my things_.

She very rarely exited her room except to use the bathroom or come to get dinner which she quickly brought back to her room and tested for potions. Snape had the feeling that she avoided him, which, in his opinion, wasn't too bad a thing. Embarrassed about the incident with the Vertaserum (which Wormtail was heavily punished for), Snape did not talk to her for fear of getting his head ripped off or worse. But then something happened which changed all this.

He was in his study, reading, when a sudden jolt of pain burned on his wrist. Rolling up his sleeve, he saw that his dark mark was glowing. At that precise moment, Bellatrix breezed into the room, her emerald green dress-robes swishing and her pointed black boots tapping on the floor with every step. 'The mark is burning.' She announced, Wormtail at her heels. 'The Dark Lord is summoning us to his company.'

'I have noticed.' Snape answered flatly. Putting down his book, he walked over to the window and peered out. Though his house had been bewitched so strongly that aurors had been unable to find it, and the only people who new how to get to it were Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, he drew the curtains shut quickly. He did not like to risk any unwanted attention, not even by the passing animals scurrything through the snow.

Pocketing his wand, his eyes met Bella's for a quick moment before the three of them simultaneously apparated. Though she had quickly rearranged her face to the usual guarded sneer, he had glimpsed, for a the length of a second, the inside of her soul, the extent of it twisting and contorting his own opinions and thoughts of her.

In that short second he had felt such an intense mixture of hatred, of greif, of guilt, and the burning passion of lust; that he almost keeled over.

Her eyes were a swirling pool of deep, endless black, and in them he had read two silent words, words that she would never have ever let slip, not even in admission to herself.

_Help me_.

During the apparating, his insides writhed, and he knew it wasn't just the affect of the transportation, wich he was very used to by now. He tried not to think on it, though it consumed his mind. Of course, thier last encounter at dinner had been an odd one. Maybe this was revenge; maybe Bellatrix had thrown up images for him. Somehow he doubted it - not even Bella could throw up images as strong as that; not to such an accomplished Legilimens such as himself.

With a crack They appeared in a small, dark room, the doors heavily boarded and charmed against invasion. The carpet and thick curtains were a crimson colour, embroidered with gold.

_Strange choice of Gryffindor colours for the Dark Lord's headquarters_, Snape thought, but he had never questioned or argued; he simply accepted it.

In the corner was a blazing fire, which gave off the only light in the room, and encircled around it were many high-backed chairs. A voice emitted from one of them.

'_Ah, you have come at last. Take a seat_.'

They sat. By the flickering light of the fire they saw all that were present(the select insiders); Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy; Walden Macnair, Anotonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle senior, and Fenrir Greyback.

There were two prominant empty seats; death eaters that had been killed. Rudolphis Lestrange by Neville Longbottom, and Andromeda Tonks by her own daughter, Nymphadora.

Bellatrix sat at the Dark Lord's side, Wormtail did what was expected and sat on the floor. Snape sat next to Draco Malfoy, ignoring the seething look that the boy was giving him. Draco had still not got over the fact that he had failed to kill Dumbledore; and took it out on Snape who had done it for him. Snape pointedly ignored the boy's distain and looked straight ahead, his head bowed reverently, at the Dark Lord.

'_The sixth horcrux has been uncovered and destroyed.' _The Dark Lord began. Several around the room gasped, though none spoke, as it was evident that the Dark Lord had more news.

'_I had sent Avery and Nott to uncover the sixth Horcrux and bring it back to me before Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley and the Mudblood found and destroyed it. Avery and Nott failed, and have been disposed of by my hand. Again Potter has outwitted me and my Death Eaters_.'

His voice rose angrilly and many of the Death Eaters cowered in fear of it. A tear was running down Narcissa's cheek, she gripped Draco's hand tightly as Draco tried to pull it away unsuccesfully.

'_The last Horcrux lies in a heavily sealed vault under the Muggle Castle of Borthwick in Edinburgh, Scotland. I beleive it will be Potter's next target. It must be uncovered and brought to me, where it will be safe. I am choosing two of you for this mission_.'

At this, Draco started in his chair and Wormtail's eyes widened eagerly.

'_And neither of you two_,' The Dark Lord's lips curled into a cruel smile, '_I have already decided_.'

The silence in the room was evident as the Dark Lord's red eyes swept over them.

'_Bellatrix_.' He said finally, '_You are my most loyal. you have failed me once, but I will give you a second chance. Do not fail me this time_.'

Bellatrix wept and threw herself at his feet, which she kissed several times. 'Thankyou, my Lord. I will not fail you.'

'_Yes yes, very well_.' The Dark Lord waved her away.

'My second choice...' The air seemed thick with tension, '_Severus_.'

Snape paused. Him? And Bella? Go to Scotland and uncover the seventh Horcrux?

Next to him Draco opened his mouth to argue but Narcissa pinched him hard.

'Thankyou, My Lord.' Snape bowed. 'It is an honour.'

'_An honour, Severus? You are my most trustworthy Death Eater, I know I can count on you. Fail me, and I will decide your end_.'

Snape bowed again, but inside he was troubled.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	6. Travelling

**Chapter Six - Travelling**

It was decided. Bellatrix and Severus would board the train to Edinburgh; where they would attend an Aristocratic party that was being held at the Borthwick Castle. On Voldemort's orders they were to pose as Newlyweds, and, after the party they would sneak into the dungeons below and snatch the Horcrux; a small metal armband of two entwined snakes. If anyone tried to stop them, they would kill them and dispose of the body.

All very simple. Snape thought as they sat on the train three days after the meeting, which trundled through the countryside. There is no way that Harry Potter would have even thought to look in the Borthwick Castle. It would be a breeze. The only thing to worry about...

Snape watched Bellatrix, who was sitting opposite him. She sat poised, watching determinedly out the window at the darkening skies and the snow-covered ground. Her thick black hooded cloak was stewn over the back of her seat, she wore a sweeping, violet cocktail dress, low cut, revealing a lot of soft, white breast, sculpted to her thin waist and generous hips, accentuating every curve in a way that made Snape shiver. Her eyes were lined with black kohl and coloured with a smudge of glittery deep purple eye-shadow, her lashes coated in a thick layer of mascara and her lips a deep plum. She looked magnificent, and even Snape could not deny this.

'What are you thinking?' Bellatrix said abruptly, turning to him. 'And why are you looking at me like that?'

Snape shook his head. 'I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight.' His eyes scanned her body pointedly.

'You're a sexist prig, Snape. And there is honestly no need to be sarcastic.'

Snape smiled. Well actually he smirked, he had probably never truly smiled in his life. 'I was speaking the truth. And you know, tonight you _will_ have to call me by my first name.'

Bellatrix looked as if she was about to argue, but sighed finally. 'Okay then... Severus.' The word rolled over her tongue like the hiss of a snake. She liked it.

In all truth she was pleased that thier silence was broken. There was one thing being aggravated and teased by Snape, but it was quite another having him avoid you, not look at you and not speak to you, or, heavans forbid, be scared of you.

Snape himself wore a silver ruffled shirt under a black frock coat, finely cuffed with a long slit up the back; black pinstriped trouseres and shined black leather boots. He had washed his hair and tied it back in a short horse-tail with black silk ribbon. Respectable, she supposed, and worthy of an aristocratic muggle disguise. She would refuse to admit that he looked anything more. She turned back to the window, feeling slightly naked under Snape's heavy gaze on her neck, her pale breasts. Why did he have to tease her like this?

Both of them were unaware of the little man who was in the next carraige.

Wormtail hid under a thick black cloak, a top hat shadowing his face; his left hand carressing his fake, silver right hand lovingly.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	7. Shall we Dance?

**Chapter Seven - Shall we Dance?**

**A/N - Bit of a cheesy chapter. But it had to be in this fanfic somewhere...**

It was nine thirty pm when the train stopped at the Edinburgh Waverley Train Station. Snape hopped off the train and, taking hold of Bellatrix's gloved hand, helped her off too.

'You don't have to be a gentleman.' She muttered as she stepped onto the pavement. But an amused smile had spread across her lips. Snape thought that perhaps she had never been treated like a lady before, certainly not under the care of Rudolphis.

'How are we expected to get there?' Bellatrix muttered under her breath. 'We don't have broomsticks, and we can't apparate amongst all these muggles.'

Snape pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and punched a number. At Bellatrix's enquiring look, he explained, 'Calling a taxi.'

Bellatrix laughed at the sight of Snape using muggle technology, but nevertheless they let the taxi drive them to thier destination. They hopped out and paid the driver in muggle cash, then entered the castle.

When asked at the door for thier invitation, Bellatrix quickly pulled the wand out of her cloak pocket and silently obliviated the guard. Then they passed over the threshold and into the ballroom without any further interuptions.

Bellatrix, ignoring the hungry looks that many of the muggle men threw her,gripped tightly to Snape's arm and pulled him forcefully to the corner of the ballroom. Near by, a grand piano launched into a mozart piece, as many of the couples in the room bagan to dance in a flurry of sweeping skirts and tailcoats.

'The sooner we can leave this place the better!' Bellatrix hissed. She was gripping Snape's arm so hard, that Snape was sure the circulation in his arm was going to be cut off.

Bellatrix was looking for any forms of exit that they might take to the dungeons below. But all the doors were firmly shut; they were closed in the ballroom.

'Looks like you're going to have to endure this, Bellatrix.' Snape said quietly. 'When its over, which should be in an hour or two,' Snape looked at the giant clock on the far wall, 'I'll patrol the halls, and you can look for any entrance into the dungeons. Meanwhile, shall we-'

'Excuse me...?' They were interrupted by an elderly man and his young wife.

'Good evening. I am Sir Thomas Rutherford of Kent and this is my mistress, Amalia.'

Bellatrix glared at the woman, barely out of childhood, who giggled nervously and waved a cream-coloured fan over her face. The man took off his top hat with a sweepng bow.

'My wife here, along with many others in this room (Bellatrix suddenly noticed several heads turned towards her and Snape), are wondering who such a fine couple could be.'

'Oh!' said Bellatrix suddenly, trying to sound enthusiastic. 'I am Bellatrix Snape, and this is my husband, Severus.' She gave Snape an endearing look, masking her own confusuion. The words seemed so odd coming out of her... and yet, they seemed so... -was it- ..._right_? She wondered what Rudolphis would do if he was still alive, if he heard her say this. Probably beat her senseless. She put it out of her mind quickly. Rudolphis wasn't here, nor would he ever be. Guilt was not an option, and her feelings weren't acceptable in the present situation; they had a job to do.

The girl called Amalia giggled, smoothing the ruffles on her frilly magenta dress. 'Oh yes...' She said airily, a slight french tone in her accent. 'You two do look so much in love.'

Bellatrix did not know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. She registered Snape moving uncomfortably next to her, an cunning, impromptu thought came to her head. She would tease him, draw from him his true feelings for her; whether it was distaste, or... something else.

'Oh yes,' she breathed, clutching Snape's arm all the harder, 'Oh yes we are, aren't we Sevvy?'

Snape's face tuned a shade paler, his mouth in a stern line as all faces turned to him, some laughing at the useage of the name _Sevvy_.

'Quite.' He answered stiffly, a slight twinge of pink in his face.

The Grand piano started up another lively tune, and the girl in the magenta dress clapped her hands together like a happy pre-school child.

'Oh, I do love this one!' she squealed. She grabbed Sir Rutherford's arm, 'Oh please do dance with me to this one!'

Sir Rutherford smiled and bowed. 'Anything to please my lady.' He turned to Bellatrix and Snape, beaming. 'You do know this one, I pressume? please do accompany the dance.'

Snape was about to politley decline but Bellatrix squealed with delight in jest of the girl, almost inducing her gag reflex.

'Oh we would love to, wouldn't we Sev!' A twinge of grey flushed in Snape's sallow face as he gave a slight nod of consent.

The music fired up as Bellatrix dragged Snape into the middle of the dance floor and they twirled, her skirts rustling on the floor. Snape felt as if an electric shock pulsed through him wherever thier bodies met; Bella's gloved hands around his neck and his about her waist, they were locked at the hips.

'What are you trying to do?' he hissed angrilly as they danced. 'Sevvy? where the hell did that come from? I am sick of being mocked and teased, Bellatrix! Do not say that you love me and not mean it!'

He sounded genuinly hurt, Bellatrix thought.

She pressed her head onto his shoulder, he flinched. 'I am just following your advice, Severus.'

'And that is what imprompted you act like a besotted twelve year old girl?'

'That and much else.' A smile passed her lips. She was thankful of her highly accomplished Occlumency that Snape could not see the other reasons; that she wanted to know his feelings for her, that her own of him she kept locked tightly in her heart, blanketed beneath a facade of hatred and contempt; and that she would rather act his beloved wife than have any of the muggle men here looking at her hungrily and daring to approach her. At least the tall, dark, serious image of Snape at her arm would be enough to frighten them off.

Snape did not answer, but she felt his breathing ease, and his heart quieten.

'Bellatrix, I-'

She shushed him and looked up into his deep black eyes, felt his breath on her face, barely registering that thier lips were milimetres apart. 'You know Severus, tonight you _will _have to call me Bella.'

PR&R/rigamortis.


	8. One Room

**Chapter Eight - One Room**

**A/N - More cheese, fluff, etcetera. More of the Mozzerella type than the old Feta, so its not as stinky as the last chapter.**

Snape felt like he was treading on air. Either Bellatrix did have feelings for him beneath her tough and greivious demeanor, or she had him utterly and completley fooled.

When the ball finished, in which they very convincingly acted the parts of a besotted newlywed couple, the music stopped and the host stood on a podium as to be heard.

'Welcome!' He said. He was a short, stout man with light hair, he was balding, and like many of the man in the ballroom, wore a top hat and a tailcoat. He held his arms out wide as he welcomed his guests.

'As you know, this is a party and hobnob of the rich and famous that will go on for three days. As it said on your invitations: Every night there will be a banquet and ball; you are free to look around your residency area at your will. And now, after a quick tour, you will be shown to your bedchambers!'

Bellatrix and Snape, along with the other guests, were given a quick tour before given the keys to thier room; Bedroom 317. As they marched up three flights of stairs, along with many other yawning couples, Snape put the large key in the lock and turned it. The ancient, stiff key had difficulty turning the lock, So Bellatrix pulled her wand out of her dress bustier (Snape had wondered where she had hidden it,) and tapped the lock.

The door sprung open to reveal a large bedroom, the floor a heavily varnished rich oak; the curtains a deep crimson velvet; a fire place in the corner, and there, in the very middle... one large bed.

'Er... there's only one bed.' Snape said uneasily. 'Where the heck is one of us going to sleep?'

'They think we're married,' Bellatrix replied, 'So naturally they've given us a room with a large double bed. I'll sleep on the floor.'

'No, don't be stupid. I'll sleep on the floor.'

Bellatrix glared at him, he quickly covered a wince. 'I'm sleeping on the floor, and that is final, Severus. you sleep in the bed, okay?'

Snape did not want to argue further; the thought of them sharing the bed, as large as it was, was out of the question; he did not even have to ask. And since when, in private, had she ever called him Severus of her own will?

Bellatrix swept into the room and Snape followed. with a flick of her wand, a suitcase appeared at the foot of her bed. With another flick, the fireplace burst into flame, and the lamps ignited.

'Im going to get changed,' She said, 'Into something more comfortable before we can explore the premises.' Without futher ado, she unzipped her dress and slid out of it.

Snape blinked and stared at a half-naked Bellatrix, wearing nothing but a small pair of black lacy panties. Her pale, round breasts glowed under the flickering glow of the fire, her nipples dark and ample from the rapidly dimishing cold. His eyes flashed over her flat somach, her long, curved legs narrowing down to dainty ankles and feet in a pair of high, strappy heels. Feeling his cheeks go hot, Snape quickly turned his back on her.

'I'll just go out.' He said, his voice catching in his throat.

'Dont bother, i'm finished already.' Bellatrix answered, he turned around slowly to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in muggle attire and lacing up her boots. She wore a long, full black skirt that sat loosely around her hips, and an off-the-shoulder black woolen sweatshirt with a white satin singlet underneath. She tied her hair up messily with hairtie and stood up.

'I'll be outside the door,' she said. 'Whenever you're ready.' And she left him standing there, the door swinging shut after her.

Snape noticed his hands were shaking; he spied his reflection in the large mirror across the room; his cheeks were a flushed pink. He'd just seen a semi-naked Bellatrix. He had been with women before, seen them naked, but none of them were ever as enticing as this. And it had been years since he'd last had sex. Heart thumping in his chest; he pulled off his tailcoat, his thoughts directed at a Bella, fantasizing her, wearing nothing heels and panties, in the bed with _him_, Snape... He forced the image out of his head as he changed.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	9. A Fissure in the Wall

**Chapter Nine - A Fissure in the Wall**

Snape emerged from the room a few minutes later, dressed in a black open jacket with the collar turned up, black tailored shirt and trousers.

Bella's top lip curled into a sort-of mocking grin. 'We're ready then?'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Looks like it.'

Bellatrix continued, 'Listen,during the tour I saw a corridor diverting off the main hallway, thought we'd better check it out. Unless you want to search separatley? We might get the job done faster that way.'

'No,' Snape said, 'In case we do find it its best we stick together. I don't want you taking all the glory for yourself.'

'That is your reason?' Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

Snape did not have an answer. He somehow thought that 'In all truth I am hitting on a dead man's wife' did not count as a valid reason.

As they walked down the hallway, they did not notice a small shadow in the shape of a rat ducking into a small crack in the stone wall. Nor did they see it scuttle silently after them as they turned the corner.

It took an hour of heavy expoloring until they found the narrow corridor that Bellatrix was speaking of. To thier dismay, the corridor seemed almost endless, with winding stairs leading downwards and diversions wherever they turned. It seemed, more than once, that they were retracing thier footsteps, and so they had taken to marking the doors they passed to keep track of where they were. After another half-an-hour, at which time it was one thirty am, Bellatrix stamped her foot impatiently.

'We have been searching for nearly two bloody hours and found nothing!' She said. 'We've just been retracing our footsteps. We must have gone down the wrong corridor.'

But as they walked, Snape suddenly saw a large crack in the wall that he had never noticed before.

'Wait.' He said, grabbing Bellatrix by the arm. He pointed to the fissure in the wall with the tip of his wand. 'This looks like it has been recently sealed up. I'll bet anything it's hollow.'

And sure enough, with the tap of his wand, the sound of an echo came bouncing back to meet them.

Snape nodded. 'This is it, the Dark Lord spoke of a crack in a wall in which a tunnle lead down into the depths of the castle's dungeons.'

'But how do we get past?' Bellatrix frowned. 'Surely its not as... as barbaric as the Horcrux in the caves-'

She stopped when she saw Snape nodding; taking his hand from her arm and drawing a long blade from his jacket.

'The door will need blood.' He explained.

Bellatrix sighed and held her arm out.

Snape looked at her quizzically. 'Well actually, uh, I was going to do it.'

'Don't be silly,' Bellatrix replied, 'I've spent thirteen years in Azkaban, this'll be nothing.'

'Sorry Bella,' Snape replied, 'But I can't let you do this.'

'Rudophis would have let me-'

'Fucking hell, woman!' Snape erupted. 'I am not Rudolphis! Nor will I ever be! I suppose it bothers you that I treat you like a human being and not like bloody cattle?'

Bellatrix glared at him. 'Yeah, well, you don't have to act the gentleman all the time, Snape.'

'Oh, so we're back to sirnames now, are we?' Snape spat. 'This is stupid. I've been preparing to do this since I was given instruction. It is the Dark Lord's will, he trusts me to carry it out.'

Then, before Bellatrix could retort, maybe ask why the Dark lord had given Snape instructions that he hadn't given her, Snape slashed the knife across his wrist, once, twice, three times, letting the blood gush over his hand. Droplets fell onto the floor and, barely wincing, Snape wiped the open wound over the rock face. At once, the wall seemed to spring to life. The fissure glowed for a moment, and then the rock fell away.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	10. Finding the Horcrux

**Chapter Ten - Finding the Horcrux **

**A/N - N/A :p**

Bellatrix refused to speak to Snape as they walked down the long, dark stairwell. Snape tried to ignore this behaviour and pretend that it didn't bother him. With thier wands alight, at last they came to a series of glowing barriers blocking the way, seeming to push them back. Even if he could, Snape would not dare to touch them.

'What is this?' Snape said in spite of himself. The Dark Lord hadn't told him about a series of glowing, green barriers. With a bored flick of her wand, Bellatrix melted the barriers away.

Snape turned to her, his eyes narrowing. 'How did you know how to do that?'

'Hmph.' Bellatrix answered. 'The Dark Lord might have told _you_ how to find the fissure in the wall, but he instructed_ me _how to get past the barriers.'

As they walked on, Snape thought darkly to himself. Why did the Dark Lord only tell him a few things and Bella a few things? He must have wanted them to work together, to need each other. But for what? There must be something that they were yet to face that the Dark Lord had told neither of them about, that they would be forced to work together in. Or perhaps he had sensed thier growing affection for one another and was playing them like puppets. All this testing. It wasn't unlike the Dark Lord.

The tunnel twisted and turned and grew thinner and smaller so that there was not enough room for both of them to walk side by side. Bellatrix pushed herself ahead without a word and Snape followed.

At last they came to a set of steps leading downwards and widening out towards the end. They followed the steps to find a large chamber at the bottom, Snape had to clench his teeth shut to stop him from gasping aloud.

There, in the middle of the chamber, was a rather crude throne; covered in large grisly spikes, still bearing remnants of old blood. Lined up against the wall there were several iron maidens, skulls peering out, thier faces still twisted in horror. Against the other far wall there was a stretching rack, a rotted and spider-web covered body still lying on it, streched so much that it hardly resembled a human. Old, frayed ropes hung from the ceiling, for what purposes Snape could only guess. And on a large table straight in front of them there sat many instrumets of torture, some of them still covered in dry blood. The smell of rotting flesh had long since dissapeared from the chamber, and spiders had taken to dwelling in the crevaces of the room, and on the corpses.

Bellatrix let out an eerie laugh. 'A torture chamber. I should have known.'

'_We_ should have known.' Snape corrected her. 'The Dark Lord did not tell me either. He just said that there was a chamber at the end of this passage and it it lies the Horcrux.' He drew his wand up so they could see to the far corners of the room.

Bellatrix did not answer, continuing to act as if he were not there. She stepped forward, her hand brushing over the large stone table. Approaching the iron maidens she wrenched one of the doors open, hardly grimacing as the crushed skeletal body landed on her, it's arms splayed over her shoulders as if begging for freedom. She brushed it aside.

'Not in there.' She muttered to herself. She opened all the iron maidens to find nothing but corpses in tattered, ragged clothing. Disspointed, she turned to the stretching rack, Where Snape stood already, surveying the body. He tapped it with his wand, and it flew into the air.

'Not here.' he muttered quietly to himself.

It became almost a race against each other as they swept around the chamber, searching for the Horcrux.

But it was Bellatrix who found it, nestled under a pile of skulls in the very corner of the room. She reached for the glowing armband. The eyes of the snakes flashed red as she drew back. Snape was standing next to her, wand held over the pile of skulls.

'Better not touch it.' He said. 'Remember what happened to Dumbledore when he tried touch that blessed ring?'

Bellatrix grimaced at the thought of a blackened and withered hand. Pulling off her sweatshirt, she wrapped the horcrux in it.

'Wait!' Snape touched her shoulder, she shrugged his hand off.

'What?' She answered impatiently. But both of them fell silent, as the distant sound of rock moving met thier ears.

'What the-' But Bellatrix did not have time to finish her sentence, as the floor beneath thier feet caved in suddenly and they were falling into a deep, dark pit.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	11. The Pit

**Chapter Eleven - The Pit**

Snape hit the soft dirt ground first, surprised that none of his bones seemed to be broken. Bellatrix fell rather ungracefully on top of him and knocked the air from his lungs.

Feeling around for her wand, Bellatrix found it in peices; They had landed on it and it had split in half. She cursed angrily as Snape re-lit his own, undamaged wand.

The pit had obviously been designed for a single person; it was very small and Bellatrix noticed uncomfortably how they were sprawled, squashed in together by the narrow stone walls.

Snape looked at her. 'You okay?' he asked quickly.

'Yeah, I was lucky, I had someone to blanket my fall.' Bellatrix answered, trying to make light of the situation. 'Didn't crush you though, did I?'

'All bones intact.' Snape answered dryly, pleased at least that Bellatrix had seemed to notice his existance again. Though how could she not, they were stuck in a deep hole, crushed against one another, and it didn't look like they were going to get out so easily, not without the help of some difficult and complex spellwork..

Holding his wand aloft, Snape looked up as Bellatrix squirmed uncomfortably on his lap and slid off onto the dirt floor, her knees hunched. It was a deep, narrow pit; he could hardly see the top of it. It appeared that they had stood on a trap, and though it took a while to activate due to obviously not being used for years, the weight of both of them had crushed the flimsy surface of the pit. Leaning back against the wall, Snape let out a sigh.

Bellatrix watched his chest heave for a few moments, then looked up. 'We could still get out,' she said half-heartedly, forgetting what had made her so angry at him before. 'There were ropes on the roof, maybe we could climb-'

'They were frayed in places, obviously hundreds of years old.' Snape said with a wave if his hand. 'Even if we could somehow use them to climb out, they would probably break.'

Bellatrix swatted him on the head. 'Don't interupt me! And don't be so helpless! We could bind several of them together to make a rope strong enough.'

'Don't interupt you?' Snape mimicked with a tone of amusement in his voice. 'As I recall, it was your wish that I stop- what was it- acting the gentleman!' But with a flick of his wand, Bellatrix heard the sound of several ropes breaking far over thier heads.

'_Accio ropes_.' Snape said quietly, and the next moment, the long ropes fell coiled in Bellatrix's arms.

_He's right_, Bellatrix thought bitterly to herself, the ropes breaking like eggshells under her fingertips as she attempted to knot them together, _They're frayed to hell_. She had the feeling that Snape knew how to strengthen the ropes, only that he found it rather amusing to watch her struggle with them. Perhaps he wanted her to ask him nicely for it. _Fuck that_, she thought. _I'm not asking him nicely for anything_. Even if she had listened in the many years of charms classes at Hogwarts and had thus learnt to strength ropes with a flick of her wand, it would be futile now as her wand was broken.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	12. Ropes

**Chapter Twelve - Ropes**

**A/N - Frenchy Snape. Couldn't help. Its just the nose, well... its a pure sign of frenchness. A long chapter. Thought of breaking it in two. Decided not to. First er... (shall we call it a kiss?) as requested.**

After what seemed an hour (but was actually only ten minutes), Bellatrix had a small length of rope knotted into what seemed sufficiently tough.

Snape swatted at a spider and she quickly grabbed his hand, pulling it away.

'Please don't.' She said quickly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Have a soft spot for spiders, do we?'

Bellatrix shrugged, 'If you must know, I have not mistreated a spider... Not since Draco...'

'Of course.' Answered Snape, a slight smile. 'Draco's quite the little animagi. Like his patronus being a spider, He has also learnt to transform himself into a spider, though I must say, larger and more beautiful than most.'

Bellatrix smiled at the praise for her nephew. 'He used to be so fond of you, you know... but now... ugh. It seems he has so much on his plate that he hasn't time for anyone. Sometimes I wonder whether it would have been different if he'd been sent to Durmstrang.'

'Dont dwell on things passed, Bella.' Snape answered wisely. 'I am sure that I wouldn't have turned out so bitter and twisted if i'd gone to Beaux Baton's, as was my fathers wish.'

'Then...you're french?' Bellatrix asked, her eyes widening.

'Oui.' Snape answered, his lips curling slightly. 'Half- my mother was english but my father was french. Where else do you think I get this nose from?' he pointed to his face.

Bellatrix looked at his face. She had never really looked at it before, at least, not so closely as she did now. Her eyes swept over his hooked nose with a streak of dirt on it. As she timidly wiped the dirt off with one long finger, she gazed into his dark, black eyes and at his full, soft lips.

Suddenly she turned away, a blush creeping up her neck. 'Then is it true that French men are good at...'

Snape frowned. 'French men are good at what?'

Bellatrix shook her head and closed her mind quickly, a mischevious grin on her face. 'Nothing.'

Snape grasped her chin and turned her face towards him,amusement dancing in his eyes. 'Yes, there is something.'

'Honestly,' Bellatrix answered airily. 'Its just a myth.'

Snape let go of her. 'It is not,' he sniffed, 'A myth.'

A period of silence passed between them and Bellatrix continued with the rope, refusing to look at the man who sat opposite her in the pit.

'Would you like help with that? Snape teased.

Bellatrix pressed some rope into his hand. 'Yes.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Yes what?'

'Yes, I would like some help with the rope?'

Snape sighed. 'Please, Bellarix, you say "Please" when you want something.'

'I'm not your child, Severus!' Bellatrix retorted darkly. 'And I am not about to plead for anything, unless it be mercy from the Dark Lord himself.'

'Well then,' Snape leaned back against the wall, 'Don't expect anything from anyone, unless it be mercy from the Dark Lord himself- and even then I wouldn't expect it.'

Bellatrix could not glare at him for long. She continued with her rope dubiously as Snape watched.

After another few minutes she gave up, throwing the rope down. She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her hands together, the skin worn from them, raw and flushed an unpleasant pink colour.

Snape's sneer softened as he propped his wand on the floor and gathered her hands in his, beginning to massage them gently, telling her about how he never worked with gloves while cutting up roots for potions and as a result knew the exact way to massage raw hands. Bellatrix somehow doubted any of this, but it made a good excuse to touch her, and she consented.

Minutes passed silently, thier fingers entwined, Neither wishing to pull away. Bellatrix closed her eyes and breathed heavily, leaning against the wall. She smiled as she felt Snape's lips brush against her forehead, then over her own lips. Opening her eyes drowsily she placed a finger over his mouth.

'Wait, Severus. I want to say one thing.'

Snape raised his eyebrows in question. 'Is it to do with French men?'

Bellatrix smiled. 'That night... the night when I was drunk... and you gave me potion... and you kissed me...'

Snape looked away, blushing. He had thought she was asleep.

'I did change my opinion of you.' Bellatrix continued slowly, basking in his embarrasment. 'I thought you hated me. I thought you hated the Dark Lord, but you have convinced me otherwise. I... I guess that I just want a confirmation of it.'

Snape looked back at her. 'I was always on your side Bella, there was a time that yes, my loyalty towards the Dark Lord swayed under the care of Dumbledore, and by... many other things. But my heart has always been by your side, though I have not.'

Bellatrix pulled her finger away from his face, where it had lingered. 'Then I am sorry for ruining your house.' She answered serenly. 'I feel that I must owe you something of a proper apoligy.'

Snape smiled. 'Ruin my house is the last thing you did. But please, do owe me this one kiss.'

Bella's mouth curled into a smile and she leaned forward, her lips meeting Snape's in a passionate kiss.

It was as if invisible sparks flew from inside her and ripped her open; a sudden feeling that Bella had never before experienced came to the surface, spilling from her into Snape, The ropes lying forgotten on her lap.

She parted her lips slightly and let out a silent moan as Snape's smooth, sweet tongue entered her mouth, brushing against her teeth, exploring her. Her hands ran over his shoulders and she arched her back slightly, letting the pleasure fill her.

Snape drew his mouth away finally and kissed her chin, his tongue sliding down her neck, his hands over her body and his hardened man-hood and throbbing against her thigh. Reaching under her singlet, his hands found her naked breasts and began to fondle them gently, his carresses on her hardened nipples growing rougher and more urgent as she let out a moan, her breathing heavy. Drawing his hands down over her hips he was about to unbutton her skirt when a loud crack above them and the sound of cackling laughter stopped him.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	13. Wormtail makes his Grand Appearance

**Chapter Thirteen - Wormtail makes his Grand Appearance.**

**A/N - Wormtail rocks. Oh, how I love him. squishy hugs for Mr. Rat**

'Well, well, well. Oh... my, my, my, my, my.' The sillhouette of Peter Pettigrew appeared over them, distant at the mouth of the pit. His face was twisted into a large grin, and he seemed almost giddy as he danced around the pit.

'Wormtail!' Snape snarled.

The balding, stout man tipped his hat, his grin wider than ever. 'One and the same.' He sang. 'And it looks like i've caught the spider it it's own web.' He laughed unpleasantly.

'How did you get here?' Snape knew the answer as soon as it flew from his mouth.

'Not very smart, are we, Snivellus? Old Mr. Potions Master getting a bit slow these days, isn't he? I followed you here, Snivvy. It seems there are so many rats in the castle of Borthwick Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland, that one can so easily slip in amongst the crowd un-noticed. Wouldn't have been so easy if I were a wolf, or a dog, or a stag. Or a goat. Although, I must admit that I am rather fond of goats.'

'What are you blabbering on about?' Snape's eyes blazed with rage. 'Oh well, never mind that. You will now help us out of the pit, or I will-'

Before he could touch his wand, Wormtail pointed his own wand at it and it flew out of the pit. Wormtail then pointed his wand at Bellatrix and the shards of her wand flew into his hand. He seemed puzzled for a moment, then let out an unpleasant howl of laughter.

'Did you land on it and break it with your fat rump, woman?' He giggled, sneering at Bellatrix.

'Look whose talking!' She retorted angrily. But if she was angry, Snape was furious.

'How dare you think you can snatch my wand from me, you little git!'

Wormtail bent over, his hands on his knees, humour diminished from his face. 'I just did, Snivvelus. You doubt my powers, you always have, and It will be your downfall! Do you not remember that it was me who was responsible for the simultaneous killings of over 13 muggles before my dissapearance, nearly two decades ago? Oh yes, I have been waiting, biding my time to strike both you and the Dark Lord! And now it seems I have my chance! I will take this Horcrux and destroy it! I will destroy you both! I will have my revenge!'

He reached over to where Bellatrix had left her sweatshirt, the Horcrux wrapped in it. Unfolding it, he was struck dumb for a moment, gazing at the swirling beauty of the two entwined snakes on the armband. His eyes watering with emotion, he held it up, before thoughtlessly sliding it onto his own right-arm.

A mere second passed before his long, pain-filled shreik echoed through the chamber, and the smell of burning flesh met thier nostrils. Writhing in pain, Wormtail waved his arm in attempt to be rid of the Horcrux. Missing his footing, he fell heavily into the pit, squashing Bellatrix under his fat body. He continued to writhe and thrash about, until Snape snatched his wand from him and pointed at his chest.

A blazing light issued from the tip of the wand and hit Wormtail square on the chest, his thrashing stopped as if in freeze frame, but the blackened and burned skin continued to fizz and crackle, spreading from his arm to his shoulder.

Wrenching off his jacket, Snape covered the glowing horcrux with it and pulled it from Wormtail's arm. The fizzing and crackling of his skin suddenly stopped, although the damage had definatley been done to Wormtail's body.

With the Horcrux smothered in his black jacket under his arm, Snape prised Wormtail from Bellatrix and helped her up. She kicked Wormtail angrilly and turned to Snape. 'Did you finish him?' She asked hopefully.

Snape shook his head. 'He is merely stunned. I think I would prefer to leave him here, stuck in a deep pit in this torture chamber, to spend the rest of his shortened life crying in lament over his own stupidity. They may find his corpse in a few hundred years time. They may not.'

A cruel smile spread across Bella's face. 'Brilliant.' she hissed.

Snape nodded boredly. 'Alright then, enough fooling around. It is about time we left this Godforsaken place.' With several flicks of his wand and a long, drawled incantation, Bella felt her body become as light as a feather as the floated from the deep, dark pit and landed softly on the ground above. Snape followed, landing beside her, breathing heavily, a bead of sweat trickling over his forehead.

She looked sideways at him. 'You could have done that earlier.' She muttered.

Snape nodded. 'Yes, I could have. However, The anti-gravity spell is a tricky incantation which requires a lot of concentration. Oh, and I wanted you to plead.' A smirk passed his face. Passing her Wormtail's wand, he picked up his own wand where Wormtail had left it.

They then left the chamber, Horcrux tucked safely in the jacket under Snape's arm.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	14. Obliviate

**Chapter Fourteen - Obliviate**

**A/N - Another long chapter. So there. (?) Bit of a Bellatrix solo, mmmhmm.**

They emerged from the chamber at three thirty am, to hear the heavy blanket of rain outside that was sweeping over Edinburgh.

The shrill sound of it seemed to seep through the thick walls and echo down the corridors. Bellatrix grabbed Snape's hand.

'Lets get out of here.' She shuddered. 'I have a feeling that I'm beginning to like Spinner's End a whole lot more than this place.'

Snape did not voice his thoughts that once the Dark Lord had the Horcrux back into his care, Bellatrix would probably be realeased from the company and hospitality of Spinner's End. He paused, listening to the sound of the rain pounding the walls, the laughter and music coming from the next room where an all-night-party and bar was in full spin.

'We can't leave now... not in this weather.' He shook his head, the rain so heavy it threatened to break the castle walls. 'It will have to wait til morning.'

Bellatrix stamped her feet impatiently. 'Can't we just disapperate?'

Snape openened his mouth to answer, But at that moment they were interupted by and pair of entwined lovers, clearly drunk, exiting from the bar. They held thier arms around one another, perhaps helping each other to walk stright, they were locked at the mouth and hip. One of them, a tall blonde man with femenin features and large, blue eyes, propping up a shorter, stockier man with long brown tresses and a square jaw. They stopped when they caught sight of Bellatrix and Snape.

'Well if it isn't pretty Bellatrix Snape!' One of them slurred. 'And Sevvy!'

Snape slid his injured arm around Bella's waist in what seemed a protective way.

The two men saw this and backed off, talking to one another quietly, then left without another word.

Snape turned to Bella. 'Listen, with your behaviour at the ball last night, I think that we have gained too much of a name for ourselves. If we suddenly dissapear in the middle of a stormy night without so much as an explination, people will be wondering where we are.'

Bellatrix shrugged him off. 'Does it matter?' She argued.

'Yes.' Snape answered simply. 'We want to keep as little a profile as nessesary.'

'_You_ may want to.' She said indifferently. 'But the Dark Lord didn't instruct _me_ to keep a low profile. In any case, I don't see how it will harm our sucess of retreiving the Horcrux.' She looked longingly at the door where the men had exited, then turned to Snape.

'I was going to get a drink from the bar.' Her voice lowered as she continued, 'You should take that Horcrux back to your... our room and put it some place safe.'

Her glanced shifted to the long slashes on his wrist where he had cut them to get past the fissure in the wall. 'And do get that fixed.'

Snape, surprisingly, did not argue, or even raise an eyebrow. He just stepped closer to Bellatrix, his breath icy on her face and seeping into her every open pore. He felt her breasts move with every intake of breath against his chest and smiled serenley, picking a spiderweb out of her tangled hair.

'Don't come back too late.' He kissed her softly. 'Or I might just come looking for you.'

And with that he spun on his heel and left.

Bellatrix watched him turn the corner before she made her own way into the bar.

It was packed with people, dressed more casually than they were at the party. People dancing drunkenly in the middle of the floor, people gathered around the bar, people making out in the corners, trousers unzipped and skirts hoisted up.

Feeling slightly alone, and noticing now that many heads in the room were turned to her, watching her intently, Bellatrix swept across the floor and made her way to the bar.

'Vodka and cherries.' She ordered. 'Put it on my tab.' The barman obliged.

As she sipped her drink, her mind spilled over. What had happened back there in the pit? Had she nearly just had sex with Snape?

It was inevitable... she thought. She hadn't had sex in weeks... and now that the Dark Lord had sent her on a mission with another man, it was unavoidable. But she could not shove away the thoughts that there was something else in that kiss, something that only made her crave more. She had hidden her feelings for Snape, but did they really extend this far? Were they really something more than superficial lust which Bellatrix knew, in her wizened years, to avoid? It had been growing on her for a while; though Snape had still remained a mystery to her. And this only made her want him more.

'But _Snape_?' She whispered into her drink. '_Snape_?' And did he feel the same way? Or was he just looking for a quick fuck? as must as she doubted this, it nagged at the back of her mind. Sure, he had been patient with her at Spinners end, but he did tease her, infuriate her.

Two more shots of brandy, a vodka with orange and a gin with tonic and lemon later, Bellatrix suddenly became aware that she was pressed up against a wall, her skirts rolled up around her waist as a person she had never met before was nibbling her neck. Quickly she pushed the man away, her face flushed as she smoothed her skirts.

'What the fuck am I doing?' She asked him inquisitivley.

The man, tall and muscular, who must have been about half her age, informed her that they were having a bit of fun, before pinning her against the wall again.

She slapped him, he hardly noticed it. 'How dare you take advantage of me! I am a married woman!'

'If you're a married woman, there where is your wedding ring?' The man murmered into her ear, his hand tight around her left wrist.

Bellatrix was struck dumb. Of course, she had disposed of Rudolphis' ring as soon as she had witnessed his grisly death. She bit her bottom lip tentatively.

'Yes, well, I didn't think you were happily married, not even with that affectionate display in the ballroom.' The man continued. 'Poor old Sevvy, what he would do if he were here.'

Bellatrix closed her eyes. What Rudolphs would have done... probably beat her. But what Severus would have done...

'He would probably thrash you.' She said, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

The man threw back his head in laughter. 'That old man? Thrash me?'

Several people laughed; Bellatrix became increasingly aware that the music had stopped, all heads turned to her as the man drawled on, crushing her against the wall with an almost inhuman might.

'What does he pound you like? Or hasn't he a libido- no,wait, do you two even have sex?' his voice was low, and yet it echoed around the room. Several more people roared with laughter, more joining in as the man continued to mock her.

'And where is dear old Sevvy now?' he breathed. 'Looking up some other man's wife's skirt while you sit in the bar and drown your woes alone, by yourself? Looking for something to fix the lack of sex in your supposed marital life to that cold fish?'

'Stop this!' Bellatrix screeched. 'You don't even know the extent of it!'

With all her might, she pushed the man away.

Digging her hand deep into her pocket and drawing out a few gold coins, Bellatrix threw them on the counter. 'For the drinks,' she snarled at the barman, 'Though obviously I shouldn't have wasted my time.'

The barman looked puzzled for a moment, then held a coin up to the light.

'Hey!' He gasped. 'This is pure gold!'

But Bellatrix wasn't listening, she was marching from the bar drunkenly, the sneering faces swirling around her. At the door, she drew Wormtail's wand and pointed it at the man's chest. Several people held thier breath, Some looked utterly confused. What was this stick this woman was holding as if it were some kind of weapon?

'Touch me again,' She drawled to the man, 'And I will show you the meaning of a real wizard's beating! _OBLIVIATE_!'

She flicked Wormtail's wand around the room before pocketing it and exiting into the hall. It hadn't worked with her as good as her own wand, which she had weilded and perfected the dark arts with; but it had done the job.

Behind her there was a long, eerie silence. Then the music, laughter and dancing started up again as if she had never been there.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	15. Please

**Chapter Fifteen - Please**

**A/N - teh sex! XD. So warning contains high-level sex scenes and some violence/distubing content. If you don't like that kind of stuff, skip a couple of chapters. Okay yes, I did water it down in attempt to keep this clean enough for Behold, the result of reading too much gothic erotica. roll eyes**

Bellatrix hammered on the door to Room 317, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. It opened to show a fresh-shaven Snape in mid-change, his hair down and shirt open to reveal a thick, silvery scar across his stomach.

Snape barely had a chance to utter a greeting as Bellatrix crushed herself against him, smothering him in violent, urgent kisses and taking him utterly by surprise.

'Bella, stop...' he said in what he hoped was a forceful tone, though allowing her tongue to enter his mouth and giving himself over to it. He sucked it before letting her come up for air, then continued to nibble her bottom lip as her tongue darted over his mouth. Her arms were wrapped over his shoulder and she crushed him to her savagley, her hard, feirce kisses threatening to suck the life from him.

Pushing the door shut with his free arm, Snape pulled her over to the bed, thir bodies entwined and writhing madly as they fell into it's soft blankets.

Bellatrix ripped off his shirt and slid under him, covering his smooth chest in wet kisses, one by one taking his hard nipples into her mouth and biting at them as her hands slid feircly over his scarred arms, down his back.

'Bellatrix,' Snape shuddered, words were failing him. 'Stop!'

He grabbed her head forcibly in both hands and looked down into her tear-strewn face. There was blood on her lips, and it took him a short while to notice that there was blood on his own. He kissed her softly this time, licking the blood from her lips, her teeth.

Finally he drew back, eyebrows raised in concern. 'You've been drinking again, haven't you?' It was more of a comment than a question. 'What happened?'

Bellatrix blinked through tears. 'Tell me what you think of me!' She hissed, her bottom lip trembling. 'Tell me you won't just _fuck with me _and then leave!'

Snape paused, confused, a single eyebrow arching. He did not know what had stirred Bella's state, and he did not know where to begin.

'Its... It is deeper than you know, Bella. When you and Rudolphis got married...' He paused, waiting for her to urge him to continue. When she nodded, he said slowly, 'It... did something to me. Cut me up inside.' He took a long, heavy breath. 'I hid it well, I suppose, though I vowed I would never get married, not when the one whom I truly ever loved was stolen by another. Letting go is the last thing I want to do.'

He breathed again, a sad smile passing through his eyes. Bellatrix was crying silently, her face remarkably still as the tears streamed over her cheeks, the mascara smudging to deep streaks down her face.

'I couldn't... I can't... I want to but I...' She took a deep, shuddering breath.

Snape touched her cheek with one trembling hand. 'Bellatrix, don't think about him.'

Bellatrix shook her head, pain emenating from her eyes. 'I can't help it, Severus...' she whispered, 'I was there when he died! I could have stopped him from being killed but I didn't! I just stood there!' She wiped another tear away with her hand. 'Rudolphis died because of me. I wanted to be rid of him... my own stupid feelings lead to his death.'

Snape's fingers brushed through her long, matted hair. 'Don't blame yourself, Bella.' He soothed. 'It is not your fault.'

Bella's breathing grew easier, her eyes closed and slowly the tears stopped flowing as Snape continued to speak soothing words into her ear.

'Then whose fault is it?' she spoke quietly.

'He died by the wand of the one who is to blame. And one day Bella, you will have your revenge.'

Bellatrix paused, uncertain. 'I am sorry that I was so cold to you.' She answered finally, in a hoarse whisper.

'Please, don't be.' Snape replied smoothly.

Bellatrix opened her eyes then, like doorways to her opened soul. the contents of her mind spilling through them flowed into Snape's own mind, raging with greif, violence, and the painful lust he had seen just days before and now understood. She wanted him to fill her, to be one with her, to never let go of her.

'Bellatrix, I-' Snape began, but she silenced him with a kiss. He returned it, thier bodies pressed together, Bella's legs entwined in his.

Slowly he helped her slide out of her singlet and took a nipple in his mouth,his tongue flicking over it's hard tip as he massaged her other breast with his hand, kneading it slightly as she cluched at his hair, her breathing heavy and breasts rising and falling in Snape's mouth and hand as he nipped and sucked and moaned quietly, foreign words Bellatrix had never heard before.

At long last his tongue slid over her arching stomach and to her hips as he unbuttoned her skirt. Bellatrix felt her body aching with desire as Snape kissed her inner thighs, slowly moving upwards to the crotch of her black lace panties. His tongue flicked over the surface, saliva seeping through the thin lace as her legs parted involuntarily. His tongue darted in and out through the lace and between her labia, the thin material keeping hid tongue from sinking into her completley. After a while she let out a long, laboured moan, her hands darting towards her underwear and beggining to roll them down.

Snape stopped her and gently removed her sopping panties, flinging them on the floor and plunging his tongue deep into her, eating her out, gnawing and licking. She moaned again and arched her back as his tongue lashed in and out, running over her inner thighs, lapping her up.

Sweat trickling down her forehead, over her body, her breasts shining in the firelight. She slid her hands over his wet, naked shoulders, drawing him up.

'Take me, now.' she whispered, urgency in her voice, her hands between Snape's legs, clutching at his erect, throbbing length. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Say please, ma cherie.' he whispered back, 'Ask nicely and you shall receive.'

Bellatrix paused for a moment as Snape ran a long finger over her clitoris, plungeing it deep into her. He drew it out slowly, only to plunge it back in, his eyes never leaving her face, a satisfactory smirk on his lips.

Shuddering, Bellatrix buried her face into his shoulder.

'Please...' She whispered, her pleadings growing louder as he continued to thrust his hand into her, 'Please!'

Her legs parted again longingly as she reached for his belt. Deciding he had tortured her enough, Snape slid out of his trousers and entered her sharply, urgently, her gasping and moaning filling the room. Drawing them together, thier bodies moving in sync, Snape nibbled Bella's neck as she ran her fingernails over his back, drawing blood. He thrust into her again and again as her fingernails seeped into him and her teeth sunk into his shoulder.

'Please... please...' she moaned, begging him to continue.

Hips together, grinding and rocking, speeding up, faster and faster, Bellatrix savoured every wave of pleasure passing through her body. Her moaning growing louder as they reached the climax, Snape pumping her relentlessly, buried to the hilt.

'Fuck,' Bellatrix moaned as a dull, icy cold ache flushed through her lower body and she came. Seconds later, she bit down into Snape's neck as he shot into her; she tasted blood on her teeth.

'Oh God, Bella...' Snape moaned in ecstacy as he fell limp, panting against her neck.

They lay together, silent for a few lengthy moments, catching thier breath. Bella's energy was spent. As she drifted out of consciousness, curled against Snape's warm body, Snape whispered into her ear as he carressed her face.

'My beautiful Godess. I love you, Bella.'

Bellatrix smiled slightly. 'I love you too, Severus.'

Then all faded to black.

PR&R/rigamortis.


	16. Flooding

**Chapter Sixteen - Flooding**

**A/N - Finally, another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Really shouldn't have kept my faithful readerrs hanging right after the last chapter's events. evil manical Bellatrix-type laughter Oh, and please forgive me if the story changes character slightly. I haven't been in the flow of things for a while.**

Night passed into morning. Awaking early, Bellatrix gently disentangled herself from Snape and, leaning over the large bed, reached into her bag, drawing out a small vial of potion. Why she always carried it with her, she didn't know, but she took a sip from it anyway, and it tasted nasty. She stifled a cough and twisted the phial around to read the peeling label on the back, as she had so many times before. the small, flowing letters on the back simply read, 'Witches Contraception Potion: take one sip morning after; stops semen flow'. She smirked and, twisting the lid back on it, threw it back into her bag. It wasn't like she was able to have children anyway.

She still could not believe that she'd made love to _Snape_... Or had she? Her memory of the night before seemed pretty hazy. But she had definatly woke up next to him. And she was naked. Memory seemed to slowly come back to her, almost as if it was a dream... though it couldn't have been. And every hazy memory was one of intense rapture and pleasure. She turned around to find Snape leaning against the pillows, naked, watching her intently. Her heart skipped suddenly. If he had any thoughts, he did not show it. In fact, his face was unusually devoid of any emotion.

She toyed with a long strand of hair and let him watch her silently for a moment, her long, pale limbs shivering. Snape sat up and moved to put a shirt on, before grabbing his wand and igniting the dying fire.

'You're cold.' He muttered flatly, pulling up his trousers and zipping them. 'Put something on. It has stopped raining and if the flooding is down then we should be able to leave today, Train or no.'

As if in answer, the intercom crackled, the voice of the man introducing them to the castle the night before spoke.

'_We have unfourtunatly experienced flooding due to torrential rain and we are still unable to sight the road out. Those wishing to leave today we ask to put off until tomorrow as the helicopter service is busy in other parts of the country. We apologise for the inconvenience.'_

'Ah.' Snape looked at the intercom at the corner of the room. 'We'll just have to disapperate then.'

Bellatrix stretched her lithe, naked body across the bed, her skin glowing under the glare of the watery sun. She smiled deviously at Snape, who had turned to her and abruptly stopped buttoning his shirt.

'Come, spend another day with me.' Bellatrix said happily and patted the spot on the bed next to her, urgeing Snape to sit.

He sat and leaned over her, planting an awkward, yet gentle kiss on her mouth, his greasy hair sweeping over her face and tickling her skin. In response, Bellatrix touched his neck with her long fingers, running them over his naked, pale chest, down to his stomach.

'This scar...' She murmered. 'How did you get it?'

Snape's eyes narrowed and he pulled away, his mouth stretching into a firm, humourless line.

'Oh come on, you must tell me, now that I have seen it.' Bellatrix wanted to smile cheekily but the expression on Snape's face told her this was no laughing matter. His eyes were distant and glazed, as if a very unplesant memory had suddely come to him, one he did not particularly want to share. Turning away from her, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring fixedly out the window.

'James.' he sighed finally.

'James Potter? But what spell could this be? Surely not the result of one of your little playground fights?'

Snape's face darkened, and he turned away, a distainful, unhappy smile spreading across his face. 'Your nephew will probably bear the same, unremovable scars after James' son afflicted him with the same curse.'

Bellatrix sat up, recognition dawning on her face. 'Sectumsempra.' She said blandly. 'But how did James know...?'

'He found my potions book after it dropped out of my bag one day, read the whole thing, the notes he copied into his own book. Little did he know that Lilly had been helping me with a lot of the potion formulas and curses, the little witch.'

Bellatrix gasped. 'I knew that girl had potential. Shame she had to waste it.'

Snape nodded silently, the only noise in the room now coming from the fire that was now crackling warmly in the corner.

'Put your clothes on Bella,' Snape said finally, 'I'm sure you would provide the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters with some entertainment if you disapparated in the nude, But i'm afraid the tempurature outside isn't nearly as willing.'

Bellatrix pouted, her chin jutting out. 'But i'm warm.' She insisted. 'And why do you turn away from me? Come here, I want to make love to you again. I want to have your child.'

Snape choked on his saliva, and Bellatrix indulged herself with a gleeful laugh. 'I was only joking, Severus, I love you. Kiss me.' She tugged on the collar of Snape's shirt playfully before he pulled away, unamused.

Leaning over, she swiftly pulled the curtain of black hair away from his face and placed a thick, lingering kiss on his cheek. He stiffened, unmovable, then eventually let out a sigh as her small, fluttery kisses melted him to butter and forced him to consent.

'You temptress.' He muttered grumpily as she pulled him to her, her kisses now warm and heavy on his neck, her long, thin fingers here and there, sliding his shirt off his shoulders, trickling down his torso and advancing on his belt.

He put his hands out blindly to stop her, half-heartedly muttering something about no excuses for time, but failed; both his hands found her breasts and he was massaging them feverishly, he was shiverring. Bella's nails dug into the stifftened bulge in his pants and he let out a cry.

'Good, its hard.' Bellatrix said suddenly, satisfied, hopping off him and searching through her belongings for fresh clothes. Swiftly she pulled on a corset, underwear and a pair of fine black dressrobes.

'What are you doing?' Demanded Snape, looking at her reproachfully.

'Getting you back for last night.' Bellatrix answered a matter-of-factly. 'Now are you ready?' She grabbed her make-shift wand off the dresser and magicked her items into her suitcase, where it zipped itself up. 'Because I am.'

She turned her back on him, a wide grin spreading across her face as she listened to him mutter curses under his breath and magick things violently into his suitcase, the horcrux wrapped in cloth his other arm.

He stood up finally and shot Bellatrix a reproving look.

'You first.' She exclaimed, a smile illuminating her face.

'Ladies first.' Snape answered.

'You don't have to be such a Gen-'

'Goody. Mind if I grope you while we apparate then?'

'Be my guest.'

Snape let out a snort. '_Women_.' He spat, and with a loud _'crack'_ he dissapeared.

Bellatrix laughed and followed suit.


	17. Spinner's End

**Chapter Seventeen - Spinner's End**

The Dark Lord had gathered his most loyal minions around him, swishing his dark robes he looked at each of them in turn, his red eyes flashing. On either of his side stood Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, both craning thier necks to look up at him.

The Death Eaters were gathered in Snape's Study, the curtains drawn and shadows engulfing them but for the flickering fire in the corner.

'My Death Eaters, I have gathered you here to make an announcement,' The Dark Lord said, his crude mouth twisting into a cruel smile. 'At last, I have the final Horcrux in my care, beyond reach of Harry Potter: the boy who (with many accomplaices more powerful than him), has searched, found, and destroyed my others.'

A murmur arose amongst the Death Eaters at this, but with a single flash of the Dark Lord's eyes around the room, silence fell once more.

'It is with the help of my most Loyal Death Eater, the recently widowed and aggreived Bellatrix Lestrage; and my most Trustworthy Death Eater, Severus Snape, who has endlessly been tempted by Dumbledore to join forces against us, but has remained eternally trustworthy to his true friends and allies throughout.. For in the darkness, we shall find light...'

An applause erupted from teh DeathEaters, Bellatrix beamed up the Dark Lord, devotion etched on every corner of her face. Snape was looking into the fire with a determined interested expression on his face.

The Dark Lord held up the horcrux, now wrapped in an emerald silken cloth. peeling the material away and letting it drop to the floor, the Dark Lord slipped the armband onto his own forearm and flexed his fingers.

'This, he said, the fingers of his left arm tracing the little woven heads of the coiled silver snakes, 'Is the arm-band of Salazar Slytherin, touchable only to those who are a parsel-mouth, like I, destroyable only by descendents of Salazar Slytherin, like I. Ah yes, Lord Voldemort thinks of everything, he never forgets...'

It was now that he turned to either side of him, looking at both Bellatrix and Snape in turn. '...For Lord Voldemort always rewards those who pay him thier service.'

Snape drew his eyes away from the fire and fixed them on the Dark Lord's red, snake-like eyes.

'Lord Voldemort has many minions, But the Lord Voldemort needs second governers, those to... oversee that the rest of us are doing our job properly.' The Dark Lord looked around the room now pointedly at several of the Death Eaters hwo hadn't been doing thier job so well; the Malfoys and McNairs in particular. 'These two Death Eaters I need... have to be the most trustworthy, the most loyal... the most... devoted. And that is why I have chose both those who have again and again payed tribute to the Dark Lord, and never wavered in thier service. I have chosen Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange to be my... watchers, if one were to call it that'

The room again erupted into polite applause, a couple of jealous Death Eaters scowled.

'And now, I dearsay Wortail has baked some biscuits for us.. Wormtail, you imperdinent little git! Have the tea ready!'

Bellatrix and Snape glanced at each other,

Snape began quietly and carefully, 'Wormtail is currently in the bottom of a pit at the-'

'He followed us to the castle! He attacked us!' Bellatrix interupted impatiently. 'Broke my wand! he deserves to rot in that pit!' Her eyes flashed to the Dark Lord pleadingly.

An eerie silence passed through the room as the Dark Lord weighed this in his mind.Finally he let out a cruel laugh.

'Very well, although I daresay with his ratlike tendencies he will worm his way out of this, with those small, furry friends of his. And it is, after all, only the rats that want him. He is a traitor to all but the rats. Yes, yes, alright. This meeting is adjourned, though, sadly, without tea or biscuits.'

Several Death Eaters dissaperated immediatly with the Dark Lord. Several more lingered for a few seconds, then followed. Finally it was only Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix and Snape left.

Lucius and Draco looked a lot more worn than usual, both thier lank, blonde hair tied back with dirty ribbons, thier once-beautiful and exceedingly rich robes torn asunder, roughly patched in places.

Lucius turned to Snape. 'We're on the run at the moment,' Lucius mumbled, 'What with the ministry after us, its hard to stay in one place for long. Our Manor is being watched... they're not even letting Narcissa leave... intercepting letters... (he looked like he was about to cry), I am asking that you place take Draco into your hospitality at Spinner's End, for a week or two... I have a... task to complete for the Dark Lord.'

Draco's face looked sour as he glanced down his nose at the room. 'But father, I don't want to stay in this peice of-'

'-I'd love to have him here.' Snape grinned, showing his pointy yellowed teeth. 'Now that Wormtail has left us, there is another spare bedroom to be used.'

Lucius sighed in releif. 'Well then... see you.' And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Draco was reading _A Book of Dubious Magic Spells_, which he put down promptly when Snape shot him a 'Don't touch my stuff' expression.

'Well I do suppose that you are staying in this... this place too, Aunty Bella?' Draco adressed his Aunt as though no one else was in the room.

Snape, who had been lingering by the door, turned slightly and paused.

'The Dark Lord has released me, Draco.' Bellatrix answered demurely. 'So I am now free to roam as I wish. However... (and here she shot a private look at Snape), considering that I really don't have much choice of where to stay, and, whether he likes it or not, my nephew still has a lot to learn on the Cruciatus curse, I may ask to stay...'

Snape's lips curled into a smile. 'Ever as you wish, Bellatrix.'

And with a bow, he left the room.

**THE END.**


End file.
